70/17
Arapça harfli ayet metni *تَدْعُو مَنْ أَدْبَرَ وَتَوَلَّىٰ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ted’û men edbera ve tevellâ Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *''' ted'û''' : çağırır *''' men edbera''' : arkasını dönen kimse *''' ve tevellâ''' : ve yüz çeviren Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Çağırır dönüp gideni. Ali Bulaç Meali *Yüz çevirip arkasını döneni çağırır-durur. Ahmet Varol Meali *(İmandan) yüz çevirip arkasını döneni çağırır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *15,16,17,18. Hayır, olmaz... Orada sırtını çevirip yüzgeri edeni, malını toplayıp kimseye hakkını vermeden saklayanı çağıran, deriyi soyup kavuran, alevli ateş vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *17,18. O, (hakka) arka döneni ve (imandan) yüz çevireni; servet toplayıp yığanı kendine çağırır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Yüz çevirip geri döneni, (kendine) çağırır! Edip Yüksel Meali *Çağırır, sırtını dönüp gideni, Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Çağırır, sırtını dönüp gideni, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Çağırır arkasını dönüp tersine gideni Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Çağır, arkasını dönüp yüz çevireni. Muhammed Esed *O, ve doğruya sırtını dönenleri ve hakikatten uzaklaşanları kendine çeker, Suat Yıldırım *17,18. İmana sırtını dönüp haktan yüz çevireni, bir de servet toplayıp yığan ve hayırda harcamayanı o ateş kendine çağırır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *(Kendine) Çağırır; sırtını dönüp gideni, Şaban Piriş Meali *Çağırır arkasını dönüp, yüz çevireni. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Arkasını döneni, hakka yüz çevireni de kendisine çağırır, Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Çağırır, sırtını dönüp uzaklaşanı, Yusuf Ali (English) *Inviting (all) such as turn their backs(5687) and turn away their faces (from the Right). * *dipnot: *5687 The analysis of sin is given in four masterstrokes, of which the first two refer to the will or psychology of the sinner, and the last two to the use he makes of the good things of this life. (1) Sin begins with turning your back to the Right, refusing to face it squarely, running away from it whether from cowardice or indifference. (2) But Conscience and the sense of Right will try to prevent the flight; the Grace of Allah will meet the sinner at all corners and try to reclaim him; the hardened sinner will deliberately turn away his face from it, insult it, and reject it. (3) The result of this psychology will be that he will abandon himself to greed, to the collection of riches, and the acquisition of material advantages to which he is not entitled; this may involve hypocrisy, fraud, and crime. (4) Having acquired the material advantages, the next step will be to keep others out of them, to prevent hoarded wealth from fructifying by circulation, to conceal it from envy or spite. This is the spiritual Rake's Progress. M. Pickthall (English) *It calleth him who turned and fled (from truth), Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *17. Bu kelime alevli ateşin halini bildirir. "Derileri soyduğu halde alevli ateş" demektir. Yahut, "ben şunu kastediyorum" şeklinde bir fiil takdir edilerek, ihtisastan dolayı sonu üstün okunmuştur. Şeklinde okunan kırâete göre ikinci haberdir. Yani "O azap, alevli ateştir, derileri soyucudur." demek olur veya sıfat olur. Bu takdirde mânâsı, "derileri soyan alevli bir ateş" olur. Nüz'u kökünden "saldırıcı"; nezi' kökündense "soyucu" mânâsına gelir. *ŞEVÂ ; el, ayak gibi uzuvlar. Nitekim avcı; kol, bacak gibi öldürmeyecek noktadan bir uzva isabet ettirdiği zaman derler. Yahut bu kelime, başın derisi demek olan kelimesinin çoğuludur. Yani eli, ayağı, tepeyi, tırnağı soyar. "Derileri piştikçe, azabı duysunlar diye kendilerine yeni yeni deriler vereceğiz."(Nisâ, 4/56) âyetinin ifade ettiği gibi azap yenilenmek için onlar yine iade olunup eski hallerine çevrilir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *17 O, ve doğruya sırtını dönenleri ve hakikatten uzaklaşanları kendine çeker, 18 ve servet biriktirip, öteki insanların elinden alanları. *'dipnot18' : * Bunun anlamı şudur: Bu dünyada “hakikati inkar edenler”i müminler ile yer değiştirtmek Allah'ın iradesi değildir; çünkü böyle bir “değiştirme”, inancın her zaman inançsızlık ile sınanmasına veya tersinin yapılmasına imkan veren Allah'ın insan varlığını çok-biçimli olarak yaratması gerçeği ile çatışır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *17. Çağırır, arkasını dönüp yüz çevireni. *17. O şiddetli ateş (Çağırır) kendisine cezbeder, Hak'tan (döneni ve) ibâdet ve itaatten (yüz çevireni* öyle inkarcı ve münafık şahısları kendisine has açık bir dil ile kendi ateşin sahasına davet eder, onları azaplandırır.